


Keys to my Heart

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Mention of Minor Character Death, Mention of Suicide Attempt, destiel with a hint of sabriel, mention of wild monkey sex sabriel style, some dirty bathroom fun, soooo much fluff and awesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: It was just a normal day in Lawrence, Kansas. Dean Winchester was enjoying a slice of blueberry pie when a disheveled, barefoot man walked into the Ladybird Diner. With one simple act of kindness, both Dean and Castiel Novak's lives will be forever altered. Who knew a blueberry pie, a dancing baby stick, and some monkey noises could be the keys to their heart.





	Keys to my Heart

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A**

**very**

**little key**

**can open a very**

**heavy door.**

**-**

**Charles Dickens**

 

* * *

 

After having finished his bacon cheeseburger, Dean Winchester sat in a booth at the Ladybird Diner enjoying the best damn blueberry pie in Lawrence, Kansas. And since the only plan Dean had for his day off was to veg out at home till he went over to his brother's for supper, he could take his time and enjoy every forkful.

 

When the bell on the diner's door sounded, Dean wasn't the only one to turn and stare at the man who had walked in. The guy's unkempt dark-brown hair looked like a few hands had tugged on it and forgot to flatten it back down. The guy's shoulders were slumped and covered with a very tattered t-shirt. The black, ripped jeans were no better…the man's one hand was actually holding onto the torn back pocket as the guy stared into the display case where all the desserts were shown. And if that wasn't enough to make the man stick out, the guy's two bare feet were just another nail in the WTF coffin.

 

Dean tried pretending he didn't see the guy, but he couldn't look away. And when the man turned enough that Dean saw those shockingly sad blue eyes…hell! He was turned on and incredibly sad at the same time. The utter despair showing in the man's eyes was heartbreaking.

 

“Can I help you?” The waitress behind the counter asked with a look of disgust as she took in the ratty appearance of the man.

 

“I…I'm just looking, ma'am.”

 

Oh, fuck! Dean's mouth dropped open at the husky sound of the man's voice. It was like sandpaper and silk.

 

The woman gasped as she looked down and saw the man's bare feet, “Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You can't be in here without shoes on.”

 

“I know…I'm sorry…I…I just wanted to look at all the pretty desserts. You guys make the very best of everything. Could I just look a few minutes longer and then I promise to leave.”

 

The woman with the name tag which read, Becky, grimaced at the guy. “No, sir, you have to leave right now. Please go, or I'm going to have to get someone out here to make you.”

 

A look of such gut-wrenching sadness overtook the man's face. Dean couldn't stand it. He got up and walked over, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. “Hey, how about I buy you something? What looks good to you?”

 

Those sexy, sad blue eyes lasered onto Dean's face, “I…I don't know. Maybe a piece of the blueberry pie?”

 

“I'm sorry guys, but we can't serve anyone who doesn't have shoes on.” Becky said just hoping to be done with the moment and wanting the man gone.

 

Dean did his best smolder at her, “Come on, Becky, just let me buy him a slice of pie. I'll walk out with him then, and we'll be out of your hair.”

 

Seeing this was the best choice she had, the woman got a take-out box and went to pick up a slice of the same blueberry pie Dean had just been eating. He held up a hand to stop her, “Actually we'll take the whole thing.”

 

Becky huffed as she had to change the small container for a pie box. She carelessly dropped the pie into the box and closed the lid. “That will be eighteen-fifty.”

 

Dean handed her a twenty, “Keep the change. Would you have two plastic forks and some paper plates we could take?”

 

Her lips pursed as she glared at him before walking into the kitchen and coming back with the asked for items. Dean took the pie, the forks, the plates and grabbed a handful of napkins. “Thank you.”

 

He turned to the barefoot man, “Care to share some pie with me?”

 

The guy looked around at everyone staring at him and then back to Dean, “Yeah…thanks…that…that would be nice. I'm Cass by the way.”

 

A grin spread across Dean's face, “Hey Cass, I'm Dean Winchester. How about we blow this popsicle stand. My car is just outside. Nothing finer than eating pie in a classic car.”

 

Cass followed him out of the diner, and they walked over to a tuxedo-black '67 Chevy Impala. Dean held open the passenger side door for the guy to slide in. After shutting the door Dean walked around to the driver's side. He placed the blueberry pie in the middle of the front seat before getting in.

 

He noticed Cass staring at him like the man was afraid Dean was going to ask for a first born child or a kidney. “Hey, Cass…it's all good. I just wanted to help you out and get you some pie. Promise.”

 

He placed a nice big wedge of pie onto one of the plates and handed it to the guy. “It's so good. I was eating a slice of it when you came in.” Dean passed over a fork then and grabbed himself another piece of the pie.

 

Cass was acting like a prisoner trying to eat and still keep an eye out for danger. That was until the first bit went into the guy's mouth, “Oh my gawd! It's even better than I ever imagined!”

 

Dean chuckled, “Told you. I come here almost every day just for this blueberry pie.”

 

An honest to goodness smile spread across the guy's face and Dean felt his chest tighten at the gorgeous sight. Hell!

 

Cass devoured the pie on the plate and eyed the rest in the box.

 

It was clear the guy wanted another piece but even when Dean waited three minutes for the man to ask, nothing happened. He shook his head and just cut a double portion and plopped it onto the guy's plate.

 

Shit! There was that smile again.

 

Fuck! It was so sexy that it made Dean want to spend the rest of his life making Cass happy just to see it! That was such a stupid thing to think, though. He barely knew anything about the guy. “So uhh, what happened to you, Cass?”

 

The fork paused halfway to the man's mouth, and the smile dropped off only to be replaced with a nervous lip bite. “I…”

 

“Hey, I'm sorry, man. I shouldn't have asked that.” Dean felt bad for saying something. “You don't need to tell me anything.”

 

Cass pushed the piece of pie past those fretting lips and chewed it slowly. The guy laid the plate and fork down onto a holey-jean covered thigh. “I…I'll tell you. But umm…could we go somewhere else?” The blue eyes moved back to the diner and all the people still staring at them from inside. “Somewhere without so many eyes?”

 

Dean glared at the stupid, rude people and a few looked away. “I'm sorry they're being so mean. Sure, I can take us somewhere else. Any place you'd like best?”

 

A sheepish grin spread across Cass' face, “Dean, I have no shoes…I think our choices are very limited.”

 

Dean looked down at the dirty but still sexy feet, “How about the South Park just down the street?”

 

“Oh yeah, that's a beautiful park. It has extremely comfortable benches.” Cass blushed realizing what that implicated.

 

Dean tried not to look over with pity…so instead he started the car and just focused on driving. It was barely a three-minute ride before he was parking the car by the curb next to the black and yellow South Park sign.

 

He turned to Cass then, “I think I might have a pair of old sneakers in the trunk…let me go check.”

 

Cass nodded. “Oh cool…thanks, Dean.”

 

Getting out of the car, Dean walked to the trunk and popped it open. Working at his uncle's garage meant that Dean was always bringing parts home plus the plethora amount of tools. But just as he thought, there was a worn pair of black sneakers in the mix as well.

 

He grabbed them and shut the trunk. Dean couldn't help looking through the rear view window at the disheveled man. Hell, he wished the guy would've been just some lucky find he had reeled in from the bar…so they could just head to his place and spend the rest of the day in bed.

 

But Cass wasn't that so Dean just slid back into the car and handed the guy the shoes. “I hope they fit okay. Your foot size seems close to mine.”

 

Cass held the shoes as if they were made of gold. “I don't have any socks…I don't want to mess them up for you.”

 

“Just put them on okay…trust me, I should be apologizing to you for making you wear them. My feet get stinky after a day at work.”

 

“What kind of work do you do?”

 

“My Uncle Bobby owns Singer Collision and Auto over on East Eleventh street. I'm one of his grease monkeys.”

 

“Oh, I know Mr. Singer. He allowed me to sleep in one of his junkers behind the store when I was first out on the streets.”

 

Dean was shocked that Cass had been so close to him sleeping at Bobby's. He wondered on the day after one of those nights if he had walked past the very car Cass had been inside. Amazing how fate worked that way. “How about you get those shoes on, Cass, and then we can finish this pie over at the gazebo.”

 

The guy made quick work of sliding the shoes onto the bare feet. “They're a perfect fit. Thanks.”

 

Fuck! Why was it so hot to know the guy was wearing something Dean had worn a few days ago? Even though he informed his cock to shut up, it still twitched at the whole thing. “Uh, let's dash.”

 

Soon they were walking down the pathway heading to the red gazebo with the almost middle eastern style roof. The area around the gazebo was filled with a multitude of flowers. The warm air making their arms okay with being in only short sleeves…while the sound of the small fountain gurgling in front of the building added a pleasant ambiance.

 

As they sat at one of the metal picnic tables inside the gazebo, they placed their used plates on the table. Dean opened up the pie box. “Another slice, Cass?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

After a big piece of pie was placed on both plates the tin was empty. Dean took it and the box over to the trash can. He sat across from Cass and kept silent letting the man chose when to speak or not.

 

It finally happened after the plates were empty and Cass took them over to the trash. Dean saw Cass quickly hide the used forks in a pocket. Not wanting to embarrass the guy, Dean turned to look out at the flowers.  When the guy sat back down, Dean felt it was safe to turn back but didn't make eye contact in case pity showed.

 

Cass just sat there fidgeting and trying to work up the courage to speak. Finally four minutes later the man finally spoke. “So uhh, I've been living on the streets for almost a year now.”

 

“A year?!”

 

“Uh, yeah. I come from a very strict religious family. I mean my dad thought he was pretty much God's right-hand man and therefore made his family conform to all the rules. I mean the dude even named myself and my two brothers after freakin' angels for goodness sake!”

 

Dean asked, “Which ones?”

 

“Well my oldest brother, Michael, is five years older than me and then there Raphael, who is three years older.”

 

“But what Angel does Cass stand for? I don't remember anyone named Cass being shoved into our heads at Sunday School.”

 

Blue eyes twinkled at that, “I'm not in the Bible…my namesake only shows up in other religious lore and such. Cass stands for Cassiel, the angel of Thursday. Hence how I acquired the name since I was born on a Thursday. Dad said it was a sign. Everything to him was a sign.”

 

Dean grimaced, “That would suck.”

 

“Yeah, it did…but when you grow up in the crazy, you simply get used to it…the crazy becomes your normal.”

 

“So if I was to guess, I'd say you left to get away from all that?”

 

Cass shook his head, “Nope.”

 

“Why then?”

 

“I fell in love with a man.”

 

“Oh crap! Yeah, I'm sure that went over just peachy with your dad.”

 

Cass laughed bitterly, “You could say that. It was my freshman year of college. I met this sexy Brit, Mick Davies. He had these amazing sea-foam green eyes…and hell! Mhmm, his accent! I was smitten the second his started talking.”

 

Dean had to fight a snarl of jealousy. As if he had any right to even feel such an emotion.

 

“For the rest of our freshmen year, Mick and I were inseparable. He was my first everything. And hell he knew so much. When it came time to leave for summer break, I didn't want to go home. Mick said I could stay with him, but I was scared of my father.”

 

“Please tell me you didn't go back home.” Dean said even though he knew the answer.

 

“I did. It was horrible. I was so despondent without Mick. I mean when you taste pie and then you have no pie…hell…you need pie!”

 

Dean chuckled, “I never associated pie with sex and love before but when you say it that way…dang.”

 

Cass grinned. “I know right. So Dad was like 'What's wrong with you, boy?' And I wasn't that foolish to tell him the truth. So I said I was feeling sick. He bought it for awhile but when a month passed and I was still sick he took me to see a doctor.”

 

“Ohhhhh,” Dean grimaced, “And the doctor told him you were not sick.”

 

“Ding, ding, ding.”

 

“So did you tell him about Mick?”

 

“I still wasn't that dumb…or brave. I just said I was having trouble sleeping and it was causing me to feel ill.”

 

“Good one.”

 

“Well yeah, but now I was brought before the church to get prayed over.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Oh yes.”

 

“Shit!”

 

“Yeah, seriously. Ever wonder if you'd instantaneously combust? I was so fuckn' scared that God was going to reveal my secret to one of the congregation.”

 

“Did he?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Who?”

 

“Guess.”

 

Dean cringed, “Oh man, not that pastor?”

 

Cass nodded cringing as well. “Apparently he'd noticed before I had gone away to college that I would often check out some of the other guys.”

 

“Please don't say he was pervy or anything.”

 

“Sorry, but he was seriously pervy.”

 

“Please say he didn't force you do anything to keep him quiet.”

 

“Sorry again, he did.”

 

“Shit!”

 

“Yeah, let's just say I not only wished I had stayed with Mick but I now knew there was another kind of sex…stuff that didn't feel good at all.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Oh, it gets even better.” Cass said sarcastically, “Guess who walked in on one of these sessions?!”

 

“No…no not your dad?!”

 

“Yeah. Suffice it to say the dude wasn't a pastor after that and, of course, it was all my fault. I had seduced the holy man and made him sin.”

 

“Yeah, right…uh huh.”

 

“Well from then on, my dad just looked at me as if I was Lucifer. I was so glad when the time came to go back to school. Mick was at the airport to get me. Thankfully I was able to push all the crap behind me, and we picked up where we left off. And I felt happy again.”

 

Cass' blue eyes got a faraway look in them, “The best years of my life happened then. The three years left of school were paradise. I even had the guts to lie to dad that I had found a job near school during the summers. He was so embarrassed by me that he didn't question things. Hell, had I been a woman I'd have been knocked up so many times with how many hours Mick and I spent in bed…and on tables…countertops…anything…hell just truly anything!”

 

There was that ugly monster clawing away at Dean's gut. It was almost like he didn't want Cass to have had such happiness. Like making the man happy was his job not some freakn' Brits. Yet he had zero right to feel such things so he pushed it away as best as possible.

 

He watched Cass' fingers tracing the metal grate of the table as the guy started talking again. “It was time for us to graduate. We both had jobs lined up and had Mick's apartment so we were set. And then…my family comes to graduation.”

 

“My dad wasn't happy seeing me with Mick. I didn't give a shit, though. With Mick by my side and his family approving of us, I was emboldened. So off went my family back home and I was officially free.”

 

Dean was a bit confused. All the stereotypical things that would have been the reason for Cass' homelessness hadn't happened. So what could have caused it?

 

A telling sign happened next. Cass' fingers moved to the ring finger on the left hand as if to touch a ring. So maybe Mick wasn't an angel, after all, maybe the guy kicked Cass out for someone else.

 

The guy suddenly started to cry! Shit! “Cass what happened, man?”

 

Cass' hand swiped the tears away that escaped those sad blue eyes. “We had three more wonderful years. I mean just spot on perfect. We worked, had plenty of money so we never had big bills. I had gotten a full ride scholarship, and his parents were paying his school bills so we were living large.”

 

The tattered t-shirt's left sleeve was pushed up and Dean saw a distressed union jack tattoo.

 

“I got this and Mick had gotten an American flag, but on his right arm so when we stood together they touched.”

 

 

 

 

Dean had to admit it looked pretty cool. “Good choice.”

 

“Thanks.” Cass lovingly ran his fingers over the tat. “We got married right after graduation. Well, we had a ceremony and everything but at the time it was still illegal in the state of Kansas.”

 

That was when the guy pulled out a chain hanging from around his neck. It had been hidden under the t-shirt. Two wedding rings hung on it.

 

Dean's chest got tight at what that meant, “Shit! Cass, what happened?”

 

Blue eyes caressed the two metal circles. “Cancer. We were young and thought we were invincible. But no. Mick didn't want to tell his parents…he really thought he'd beat it so why distress them more than we had to. Well, all our savings went that first year and still the bills came. Soon we were so deep in debt it was just as sickening as the cancer. And after three years of fighting it every way we could, Mick passed away in our bed. The night before he had laid his head on my chest and the next morning I woke and he was gone.”

 

“Damn, man. I'm so sorry.” Dean wanted to reach out and physically console the man but felt odd to do so. He also had an understanding of the ravages of cancer since his own mom had passed away a few years ago from the damn disease.

 

Cass tucked the rings back under the shirt…a hand resting over them through the cotton fabric. “Well, Mick's parents were heartbroken but still so awesome with me. I had to move out of the apartment because I couldn't afford it with all the medical bills. His parents let me move in with them, and they even covered the cost of Mick's funeral and burial plot. All our stuff got shoved into one of those units at Parkway Storage on Wakarusa Court.”

 

“I was a mess. I mean I was with Mick during all four years of college and six after…three in good health and three in sickness. Ten amazing love-filled years! And then nothing…all gone.”

 

Cass sneered, “My damn father had the audacity to call me up and say the cancer had been God's punishment for us being gay. That Mick got what he deserved.”

 

Dean's jaw dropped, “Oh, hell no! That's so shitty!”

 

“Yeah, very. And so not what I needed to hear. I was already just gone. I soon lost my job because I could barely get out of bed to eat let alone to get to work. Mick's parents tried very hard to help me get out of the depression, but I knew I was merely making them stress out even more. So over a two-week period, I pretended to get better and said I was ready to move out. They were relieved and off I went…that was last year, and I've been homeless ever since.”

 

“Okay, okay…that's it!” Dean said having made his mind up, “You're moving in with me.”

 

“What? Dean…”

 

“No, please listen, Cass. My brother, Sam, and I bought this ranch house. It was a crazy, fixer-upper so we got it for a steal. Over the years we would work on it in our spare time, and it turned out really awesome. But Sam got married last year to his college roommate, Gabriel, and his room is empty just begging to be used again.”

 

Cass thrust a hand through the tousled dark-brown hair. “I have nothing to offer you, though. Like absolutely nothing. I had to declare bankruptcy because of the medical bills so I'm probably not even able to open a bank account.”

 

A determined glint entered Dean's green eyes, “I refuse to let you go back to the streets, Cass. I'm sorry. Like I said we got the house so cheap that the mortgage is paid off already and it's just normal utility bills and taxes left. My uncle's business is doing awesome, and I easily make enough money to cover those and still have savings.”

 

He could see the guy was struggling with what to do. “And it could be like a stepping stone for you. You'd have an address to put on job applications and get back on your feet. C'mon, man. Let me do this for you.”

 

“Okay…umm…yeah…I'll do it.”

 

Dean's grin went from ear to ear. “Awesome, Cass! You'll see…I have a good feeling about this. Want to go see the place? I have off today so I was heading home anyway.”

 

“Yeah, I'd like that, Dean. Thanks.” Cass was acting a bit forced still but Dean pushed that out of his mind. He was sure that when the guy saw the house and Sam's old room it would make more sense.

 

Once back in the Impala, Dean went to start the car but before he could turn the key, Cass moved over and kissed him! The man's tongue thrusting past Dean's shocked lips.

 

What the hell?!

 

And then he felt the dude's hand go for his crotch and he was really conflicted. It felt fuckn' fantastic but something seemed off so he pushed the man away.

 

“What are you doing, Cass?”

 

Cass looks at him confused, “Well normally when someone does something nice for me they typically desire something in return…I just assumed you did too. That you wanted us out of the public eye…so I could…express my thanks.”

 

With a vigorous shake of his head, Dean fervently said, “No way man…not that you aren’t sex on two legs but I don’t make anyone do anything for me unless they genuinely want to…and definitely not because I was kind to them. I simply want to help you out, Cass, and I require nothing in return.”

 

Those beautiful blue eyes started to tear up and Cass quickly turned away to hide them. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

If Cass had been just one of his friends, Dean would be pulling the guy in for a hug. But with Cass’ homeless history of being used, he knew it wouldn’t be right. So Dean just started the car and drove them to the house.

 

It wasn't much to look at…just a small, one-floor residence with a beige brick and vinyl siding exterior. It wouldn't be big enough for a family but was good enough for two people. He hit a button on his key remote and the garage door slowly opened. So nice not to have to keep the Impala in the rain or worse weather. It had been the determining factor between the two houses he and Sam had looked at. The losing house not having a garage.

 

Inside, the house was way more colorful. Dean didn't mind beige for the outside but both he and Sam hated pale walls. So each room was painted a vibrant color. The kitchen was a bright yellow, the living room a rich teal, Dean's room a deep crimson, Sam's room a light cerulean blue, and the shared bathroom between the two rooms was the same bright yellow as the kitchen.

 

It was that kitchen that Cass and Dean walked into when they entered the house. Dean smiled over at the guy, “Like I said, you can use Sam's old room, and I’m sure I can find you some clothes and shoes to wear. We look about the same size.”

 

Cass was looking around the clean space like he had been given a million dollars, “This is wonderful, Dean.”

 

Dean looked around seeing it all with new eyes. “Thanks…nothing is high tech or less than five years old, but I try to take care of it the best I can. My mom always made sure we kept things orderly and clean. I'm not a spotless man, but I do better than some of my friends. Yikes! You should see their messy places.”

 

Dean showed Cass around the other rooms ending up in the bathroom. He walked to the linen closet and got a towel out for the guy. “You can take a nice long shower as hot or cold as you want. And I have plenty of razors in the cabinet behind the mirror so you can shave if you chose or not. If you need anything else just come get me…I'll be in the kitchen making us some sandwiches.”

 

Cass looked at the clean towel and the shower. Tears again starting to fill the man's eyes. “Do you know what I was doing this morning when I woke up?”

 

“No, what?”

 

Blue eyes looked into green, “I had woken up and someone had taken the cardboard I had used to cover myself last night. I mean…it was this crappy discarded box…but when I woke up and it was missing I was just devastated. Like I have nothing and even what I had was gone. I planned to go into the Ladybird Diner and just look at all the beautiful pies and desserts in the display case and then I was going to go back to the alley, use this broken piece of glass I had found and slit my wrists. I had no one to miss me…and yet…here I am…you saved me, Dean. When you walked over to me in the Ladybird Diner you saved me and I will forever be grateful for your kindness.”

 

Dean was tearing up now too. He had no idea the extent of the man's turmoil when he had gone over to help. He was just being kind like any human being should. His chest ached with the understanding of what one simple act of kindness had changed! “You’re more than welcome, Cass. Just use all this as a way to begin a better future. And if you ever feel down just talk to me. I've been told I'm somewhat of an okay listener.”

 

“Thank you. I will…I promise.”

 

Dean let the guy alone then and headed to the kitchen. As he started getting all the sandwich fixings out, he heard the shower start. Unwanted images of the sexy man naked under the spray of water leaked into his brain…but he pushed it away. This wasn’t some one night stand or just a random dude he picked up at the bar…this guy was broken and needed a friend more than a fuck.

 

Twenty minutes later when a still-bearded but freshly washed Cass, clad in only a towel, walked into the kitchen…Dean had to remind himself about keeping his hands to himself. “Hey, Cass…want one? Do you drink? Would you like a beer?”

 

A blush stained the man’s cheeks, “I was umm…wondering about umm…clothes more.” Cass’ head bowed with embarrassment over having to ask.

 

“Yo, stop it…okay…don't feel weird about asking me anything.” Dean said as he motioned for the guy to follow him to his room. “Let’s see what I got for you to wear.”

 

He pulled out his favorite pair of black jeans and a faded but comfortable black AC/DC t-shirt. And remembering the guy had nothing…he rummaged through his dresser and pulled out a pair of orange boxers and a pair of socks. “Sorry about the colorful underwear. I have this umm…well…the only way to say it is a kink about colorful undies. We can always run out later and get you some normal stuff if you want.”

 

He handed the pile to Cass who carefully held onto the towel with one hand and took the clothes in the other.

 

“Thanks…I’m fine with colorful underwear. I used to have a drawer full of orange underwear, so this is just another wonderful gift. I’ve always found orange to be lucky. Mick…he…he always teased me about it.”

 

Dean's chest puffed out knowing that he somehow again made the man happy. “So cool that I happened to pick that specific pair out. Now let’s check out what shoes would be best for you.” He pushed apart the closet's folding doors and looked at the several pairs of shoes at the bottom. “Are you a boot man or do you like sneakers?”

 

Cass moved hesitantly over to peek into the closet. “Umm…I mean, I don't mind…whatever you don’t wear the most. I would feel weird picking.”

 

Dean pulled out his favorite pair of black boots. “These are very comfortable and will look kick-ass with that outfit.

 

He held them out but Cass looked down at the two already full hands, “Umm, I need another arm.”

 

“How about I carry them over for you?” Dean said with a grin.

 

They walk through the bathroom then into the other room and he placed the boots on the bed. He walked back to the bathroom door before glancing over at Cass…his eyes unconsciously going to the man's lips. “I'll be in the kitchen when you're done.”

 

Those lips turned up into a small smile, “Okay, umm…I'll…hurry.”

 

It was actually painful to walk away, but Dean did it anyway and made sure to close the door behind him. He wasn't a saint and the urge to peek through the keyhole of the old door was very strong. Which was why he went back to the kitchen as fast as he could. He went right to the fridge and grabbed a beer…letting the cold beverage cool down his heated flesh.

 

Dean always knew he swung both ways but until today he never felt this lustful for a guy. At least he was still in control enough to enjoy the emotion without it overtaking his common sense. Dean saw the guy staying for awhile, and once Cass was doing okay again he'd ask the guy out on a date…start it all the right way. And then if anything came from it fine…Dean could tell Cass was worth the wait.

 

He got three beers out of the fridge and set them in the middle of the small kitchen table. The two plates holding the sandwiches soon joined them along with a bag of chips Dean had found in the one cupboard. Sitting in the seat facing the doorway, Dean just sipped on his first beer and waited for Cass.

 

It was near twenty-five minutes later that a baby-faced man dressed all in black walked into the kitchen.

 

Fuck! Dean was sooooo glad his lap was hidden under the table. Geesh, like the guy hadn't been hot enough as it was with the scruffy beard.

 

Cass dabbed at the shaven cheeks with the towel that had been around the guy's waist. A smile showed on the altered face, as the man's hands were held out, “Better?”

 

Dean squirmed on the chair and tried very hard not to stare at the mouth that had just spoken. “Yeah…umm…glad everything fits you so well.”

 

So very well. The t-shirt a bit tight around the man's upper arms, and the jeans cupped that perfect ass way too deliciously. Dean was glad when the guy sat down across the table and he couldn't stare. He really didn't want to…it was just that the guy was so damn beautiful it was hard not to.

 

Things only got harder…seriously, seriously harder when Cass bit into the sandwich. The guy's reaction would rival any porno with all the moans, eyes closing and head rolling back. This happened with each bite…all fifteen of them.

 

Dean, on the other hand, was so focused on the show that he ate his sandwich without even tasting any of it. And when Cass picked up the beer and took that first sip…hell…it was even more pornographic thanks to the phallicness of the bottle. Especially when Dean was also lifting one to his lips. Fuck! His cock was so hard in his jeans. He was so going to have to start masturbating more to help deal with this craziness.

 

When Cass smiled over with no clue what had all gone through his brain, Dean felt like a freakn' perv.

 

“That was one of the most delicious meals I've had in awhile. Thank you, Dean.” The man sounding so innocent and joyous.

 

“You're welcome.” Dean smiled back. “What would you like to do now? I was planning on vegging out in the living room and watching a movie on Netflix. Are there any that you've heard about and wanted to see?”

 

Cass shrugged, “Umm…I used to dumpster dive around the Regal Cinemas over on Iowa street so I've seen most of the recent movie posters. Mick had been so excited when he heard they were making _Guardians of the Galaxy_ into a movie. He kept hoping he'd be able to fight the cancer long enough to see it, but he didn't. By the time it finally came out he was too sick and couldn't leave the house. The night before he died he mentioned wanting to finally see it. We planned on renting it. Next morning he had passed away, though, and I was too gone to even care about anything...especially a movie. Well a few days after the funeral I saw Chris Pratt talking about the movie on some TV show and I felt like I was supposed to watch it. Suddenly I had this part of Mick to focus on again. It was like he could see how messed up I was and even after death was trying to take care of me.”

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah with how much you two loved each other, I'm sure he would want to make sure you were okay.”

 

Cass sighed as a hand moved up and rested over the rings under the new shirt. “Cancer just sucks. Mick never smoked, barely drank anything over an occasional beer, and besides being with me he lived a really clean life. It's just so damn shitty!”

 

“I agree, man. That's how my mom died. They found a lump right after her sixtieth birthday and when they did a scan they found it was everywhere. She never even felt anything…she had just gone in for a routine breast examination.”

 

“Oh man, Dean, that bites. I'm sorry.”

 

“Thanks.” Dean stood up, dumped the dishes into the sink, and tossed the empty beer bottles into the recyclable bin. “So I'm assuming you meant to say that you wanted to see Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2. Am I correct?”

 

Cass nodded, “Yeah, that would be awesome.”

 

“Hey, do you know how to maneuver around Netflix?” Dean asked.

 

“Well if it hasn't changed too much in a year…otherwise no.”

 

“Nah, it's the same setup. How about you go to the living room…the TV controller is the one on the coffee table…and while I make popcorn you can get the movie ready to go.”

 

“Will do, Captain.”

 

Dean watched the guy walk out of the room and couldn't help be thankful for having life in the house again. It wasn't until Cass came into the building that he saw just how dead it had been.

 

Six minutes later the smell of buttery popcorn filled the whole house. Dean carried the big bowl of popcorn and two beers to the living room. The overview scene shot for the movie was paused on the huge flat screen.

 

Cass was sitting on the one side of the long sofa so Dean decided to take the other side and plopped the bowl of popcorn onto the middle cushion. “Some snackage and a cold one, sir.” He handed the bottle to Cass and the sound of two caps twisting off in sync and tossed onto the coffee table was heard.

 

They grinned over at each other.

 

“Jinx!” Dean said grabbing a handful of buttery deliciousness.

 

With the un-beered hand, Cass pointed the remote to the TV and hit play. Soon a cheesy backstory scene with Quill's mom and the dude that got her knocked up started. “There is no way that's Kurt Russell.” Cass said pointing to the really young looking sperm donor. “I mean I know it's him but they did something to his face to de-age him.”

 

Dean leaned closer towards the TV, “I think you're right…he kinda looks plastic or over Photoshopped.” He pulled out his smartphone and quickly googled it. “Yep, good eyes, Cass. They did alter him. Says here they used makeup and digital effects.”

 

The main opening scene started then with Quill, Rocket, Gamora, Drax and a baby Groot waiting to fight some big, bad alien. An ugly, multi-set-of-teeth octopus-like creature descended and the battle commenced. Well that was what they wanted the audience to think. Instead it focused on little Groot hooking up the sound system Rocket had made. The sound of Electric Light Orchestra's _Mr. Blue Sky_ started to play as the little stick started to dance.

 

Instantly Cass gasped and jumped off the sofa. “No, no…this isn't possible. Shit!”

 

Dean looked over and saw the dude damn near huddled on the floor just crying as the music kept playing. “Cass, what's wrong?”

 

No response just a sobbing man singing off-key to the freakn' song.

 

Sun is shinin' in the sky

There ain't a cloud in sight

It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play

And don't you know

It's a beautiful new day, hey hey

Runnin' down the avenue

See how the sun shines brightly in the city

On the streets where once was pity

Mister blue sky is living here today, hey hey

Mister blue sky please tell us why

You had to hide away for so long (so long)

Where did we go wrong?

 

Hey you with the pretty face

Welcome to the human race

A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'

And today is the day we've waited for

Oh mister blue sky please tell us why

You had to hide away for so long (so long)

Where did we go wrong?

 

Hey there mister blue

We're so pleased to be with you

Look around see what you do

Everybody smiles at you

 

Hey there mister blue

We're so pleased to be with you

Look around see what you do

Everybody smiles at you

 

Mister blue sky, mister blue sky

Mister blue sky

Mister blue, you did it right

But soon comes mister night creepin' over

Now his hand is on your shoulder

Never mind I'll remember you this

I'll remember you this way

 

Mister blue sky please tell us why

You had to hide away for so long (so long)

Where did we go wrong?

Hey there mister blue

We're so pleased to be with you

Look around see what you do

Everybody smiles at you

Mister blue sky

 

When Drax got thrown onto the sound system, and the song abruptly stopped an angry Groot threw debris at the guy. As funny as the scene was, Dean didn't give a rat's ass about any of it…he just crouched down as close to Cass as he felt was allowed. “Cass, hey…what happened?”

 

Two luminous blue eyes blazed over at him.

 

Holy fuck! Whoever said oysters were the most potent aphrodisiac never saw Cass' eyes!

 

Cass just sat on the floor with an awed expression on his face. “ _Mr. Blue Eyes_ was Mick's song for me. That it just happened to be in this movie was Mick's way of telling me he was glad I hadn't gone through with my plan.”

 

Dean nodded understanding the man's erratic response now. “Is it okay if…I come over there and sit next to you?” Dean asked wanting full permission before doing so.

 

Cass turned to Dean and the guy's head tilted the same way a dog would when it got confused, “Why do you have to ask?”

 

“Dude, you thought you had to give me sexual favors for staying here…I don't want you thinking I'm reneging on what I said.”

 

“Thank you, Dean. But I think I'm actually going to go back to the sofa now. I could use a hand getting up, though. My legs apparently have both fallen asleep.”

 

“Sure.” Dean stood and walked over…his hand extended and grasped. As he tugged Cass into a standing position, the guy's legs gave out a bit and made Cass lurch forward. The man's free hand coming to grab onto Dean's upper left bicep.

 

Hell! The contact seemed to burn into Dean's skin. Even after the guy was able to stand unassisted, Dean could still feel that handprint on his arm.

 

They were both sitting in their original spots on the sofa again then when Dean turned towards Cass, “Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to just put something else on?”

 

“I'll be fine. And I really want to finish the movie. I feel like I'm supposed to see it.”

 

Dean moved the red bar back to when Drax falls on the speakers and hit play. Two hours and twenty minutes later as the credit rolled Cass snatched the last handful of popcorn.

 

“Hey!” Dean playfully said as the guy's snack-filled hand hovered halfway to Cass' lips. “You didn't even leave one kernel for me.”

 

A smirk took over Cass' lips, “I am Groot.”

 

“No, it isn't allowed because you're the guest.” Dean played along.

 

“I am…Groot?” Cass said altering the syllables into a question.

 

“Yes, this is how I treat everyone who takes the last of the popcorn without sharing.” Dean said pretending to glare.

 

Cass' buttery hand pushed over towards Dean, I…am…Groot.”

 

“That's more like it.” Dean took half the popcorn from the guy's hand and shoved it into his mouth. He switched off the TV then and turned towards Cass. “Now I have to go over to my brother's for super…but it is up to you if you want to go with me or just enjoy an empty house while I'm gone.”

 

Wide blue eyes stared back at Dean, “You would trust me alone in your home?”

 

“Dude, you were homeless, not a murderer. And there's nothing in your backstory that would make me not trust you.”

 

The popcorn bowl was moved from the middle cushion to the coffee table as Cass slide over next to Dean. “You're a good man, Dean Winchester.

 

Those blue eyes kept getting closer and closer till Cass' face was just an inch away from Dean's.

 

“What are you doing, man?” Dean asked leaning away. “I told you that you don't have to do anything like that.”

 

Yet even as he said those words his green eyes were staring hardcore at those very close lips.

 

Warm hands moved up to cup Dean's face, “I'm not doing this to pay you back. I'm doing this because for the first time since Mick I actually want to kiss someone. And that someone is you, Dean.”

 

“You're going to have to be in charge, dude. I'm too scared of possibly taking advantage of you.”

 

“Fine by me…but Dean…”

 

“Yeah, Cass?”

 

“Shut up so I can fuckn' kiss you already.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Still talking, Winchester.”

 

“Sorr…umph.”

 

Cass' lips slammed into Dean's and kissed the shit out of him. The lip-lock going from hard and frenzied to soft and exploratory. Only ending when their oxygen levels were too low and they had to actually breathe.

 

“Mhmm, now that was a kiss.” Dean said licking his lips. “You coming with me to my brother's or what, angel?”

 

Fingers ran up and down Dean's neck as Cass seemed mesmerized by the ability to touch someone again. “What will they think? I mean you suddenly show up with this scrawny rag-a-muffin in tow.”

 

Reveling also in the gift of being touched, Dean fought everything inside him to keep from reaching over and pulling Cass back over for kiss number two. “Sam and Gabe will be surprised I had some good sense for once. And then Gabe will taunt my brother with leaving him for you and your blue eyes. Sam will just smile down at the short fucker and gush like the whipped-bitch he is which Gabe will then see. My brother-in-law will get up on tiptoes and kiss my brother to the point I'm going to want to gag. And then they'll make some excuse to leave us alone as they race off to have wild monkey sex. But they'll pick a room where we can hear every damn thing they do…and then they'll come back out and smile like we heard nothing and we'll try to eat when we just want to vomit.”

 

Cass' laughter echoed around the room and surprised them both. It had been years since anything had allowed Cass to feel that much joy. “Fine I'll go with you…and I'll even hold your ears so you don't have to hear any freaky monkey sex between your brother and his husband.”

 

“Deal.”

 

They locked up and headed out to the garage to get to Baby. The thirty-minute drive went fast as they shared some stories of their past…seeing who could make the other laugh the loudest. Dean won with his tale of that one weekend with the Cartwright Twins.

 

When they got to Sam and Gabe's, Cass felt nervous. “This has been a seriously crazy day. Tell me I'm going to be okay tonight meeting two new people.”

 

“Cass you're going to do perfectly fine meeting my deranged brother and the insane pervert he married.” Dean moved around to the passenger side door and held it open for the guy.

 

“Very gentlemanly. Thank you kindly, dear sir.” Cass teased as he got out of the Impala.

 

They walked up to the front door which was whipped open by two gaping men. Sam and Gabe staring back and forth between Dean and Cass.

 

“Gabe, do you see someone on our porch with my brother?” Sam asked still looking shocked.

 

“Yes, Samsquatch, and he's a hottie. Damn, Sammy, I think I might have to run away with blue eyes here…sorry, not sorry.”

 

Cass chuckled and looked over at Dean, “Step one…check.”

 

Dean beamed back. “Wait for it.”

 

Sam looked down at Gabe while the man still stared rather rudely at Dean's plus one. “Hey, brat, my eyes are up here.”

 

Gabe's body turned but those honey-brown eyes took longer to tear away from Cass' blushing face. “And that is another reason I'm going to run away with that man…I don't have to kill my neck to look him in the eyes…or kiss him…or have to climb up a giant torso just to get your lips around my…”

 

“GABE!” Sam stopped him before his husband spoke in x-ratings.

 

“What? It's true…look.” Gabe proceeded to climb up Sam's body…wrapping his legs around the man's upper chest entwining his arms around his hubby's neck just to kiss him.

 

Cass leaned over and whispered in Dean's ear, “And so the monkey sex begins.”

 

Dean silently laughed and whispered into Cass' ear, “Cue the gush in three…two…one…”

 

Gabe and Sam's lips parted and the younger Winchester gushed into his husband's brown eyes. “See, this is why I love our height difference.”

 

Cass grinned and whispered, “Cue Gabe's gush…”

 

Gabriel grinned lovingly into his husband's hazel eyes. “We do level out in bed in all the right ways.”

 

Dean whispered, “Monkey sex in three…two…one…”

 

“Uh, we need to go check up on the lasagna in the oven.” Sam said as his hands moved to cup under Gabe's ass. The short-stack still clinging to the tall fucker.

 

Sam walked into the kitchen carrying Gabe's extra body weight without any issue.

 

“Hands over my ears in three…two…one…”

 

The moans sounded very clearly through the kitchen door but disappeared for Dean as soon as two warm hands covered his ear holes. He grinned over to Cass who was grimacing. Having compassion on the guy, Dean lifted his own hands up to man's ears. Cass sent him a thankful look.

 

Three minutes in, their faces started moving closer and closer. Cass initiating the kiss again. The rest of the wild, monkey sex in the kitchen was forgotten as they enjoyed some fun of their own. Dean only adding tongue after Cass did.

 

They were so into the kiss that they didn't hear the other noises stop, nor saw the kitchen door open letting in two disheveled men.

 

“Ewww…get a room.” Gabe teased.

 

“Yeah, I need to be able to eat soon.” Sam added.

 

Cass didn't stop the kiss for another minute. When he did, he just stared over at Sam and Gabe, “Oh oh oh ah ah ah!”

 

Dean just beamed over at the sexy man's monkey noises.

 

Gabriel laughed, “Oh yes, you'll fit in just fine.

 

 

**Ten Years Later**

 

Cass and Dean stood in the entrance way of Sam and Gabe's with hands over each other's ears. As the sex sounds came to a climax from the kitchen they slowly lowered their hands making sure it was really over.

 

“I can't believe it happens every time we come over. I'm starting to think my brother-in-laws have a sex-when-people-are-around kink.” Cass said as he leaned over and placed a delicious kiss on his husband's lips.

 

Dean nodded, “Mhmm, I think you're on to something, babe.”

 

Warm bodies pressed together as Cass wrapped his hands around Dean's waist, “I wish I was actually on something instead of just hearing the noises from others.”

 

“Stop it, mister, or I'll have to sneak you up to the bathroom and make noises of our own.”

 

“And the problem with that is?”

 

“Have you seen their bathroom?! Gross.”

 

Cass frowned. “Well, we're not staying for a movie or charades this time.”

 

“Deal.” Dean growled as he turned them so Cass' back was slammed into the front door. “But I can still kiss you till they clean up in there and come to get us for dinner.”

 

As the kiss continued, the idea of using the dirty bathroom seemed a bit more doable. Dean's hands moving down to Cass' crotch rubbing against the hard cock under the denim. “Oh, fuck it! Come on.”

 

Dean grabbed Cass' hand as they raced upstairs to the bathroom…locking the door behind them. Off went their shirts, jeans, and colorful underwear…Cass' orange pair covering Dean's red silk.

 

Opening the mirrored medicine cabinet over the sink, Dean grabbed the bottle of lube he knew would be there. His brother and Gabe having stashes in almost every room.

 

Cass kicked the towels laying on the floor over into a pile as Dean drizzled some of the lube down onto Cass' crack…using it to make his fingers slippery and push two inside his husband's tight hole. He only did as much stretching to allow his cock head to have an easier push inside. They both liked the other to be as tight as possible as they shoved inside.

 

Another drip, drip of lube fell down onto Dean's hard cock as the tip pressed against Cass' hole. His hand slicking up the cock.

 

“Mhmmm!”

 

“Fuckkkk!”

 

They both moaned out when the full pressure started…the cock head popping past the rim of muscle. Dean's mouth kissing down his husband's neck and shoulder as he pushed all his cock inside. His teeth biting Cass' neck then…sucking hard enough to leave a hickey.

 

“Brat, now I'm going to have to wear a collared shirt to work on Monday.”

 

“And now my mark will be on you to ward off all the cute nerds in the IT department.

 

“It's just Charlie and me, brat. I'm pretty sure she is not interested in what I have to offer.”

 

“Her loss. I'm so…into…everything of yours.” Dean pulled his cock out and slammed it back in…again and again and again.

 

“Mhmm, babe! Oh, fuck me!” Cass' fingers gripped the porcelain sink pushing back as the man's dangling cock was pressed against the vanity's cold metal knobs.

 

“Oh, but I am fucking you, my sexy man.” Dean grinned as his fingers ran down Cass' back and gripped the man's hips.

 

“Hell, I need your lips, though…so bad!” Cass whined.

 

“Well prepare to get really dirty then, Mr. Novak-Winchester. I'm going to have to sit on…the toilet seat.” Dean grimaced as he looked at the questionable utility.

 

Just as the _School House Rock_ song had proclaimed while using a catchy beat, necessity truly was the mother of all needed inventions. Cass went to the linen cabinet, pulled out a clean towel, and moved over to the toilet lowering the lid. Placing the towel over it Cass exclaimed, “Whallah, my dear! A cleaner solution to me being able to kiss you while my ass rides your cock.”

 

Dean kissed his brilliant husband before planting his naked bum on the towel-covered toilet lid. “Get that ass over here, mister! My cock is cold and needs to be warmed up.”

 

“Gladly.” Cass straddled Dean's lap sliding the still gaping hole back down onto the waiting dick. “Mhmmm, much better!” Cass moved closer and initiated a kiss as Dean's hand's gripped the man's ass and started slapping their skin together. Their pressed bodies rubbing against Cass' cock as it leaned against Dean's stomach.

 

“Fuck, Cass! Geesh could you clench any harder! Damn, I can barely move my cock.”

 

“Oh, baby, I so can.” Cass tightened and loosened his sphincter muscles and milked his husband's cock causing an ironic butt-load of whimpering from Dean.

 

“Dude, if you want me to cum without thrusting you into insanity then keep that crazy squeeze thing up…otherwise stop right now because I'm seconds away from losing it!” Dean said before arching Cass backward just enough so he could lean down and suck on the man's nips.

 

A knock sounded on the bathroom door then, making them both jump. Sam's voice calling in, “Supper's ready, you naughty monkeys.”

 

Gabe's voice echoed into the room next, “Oh oh oh ah ah ah!”

 

“Come back in five minutes…ocupado!” Dean growled.

 

Cass' laughter echoed around the small room as the guy leaned over to place a kiss on his frustrated husband's neck. “Who knew ten years ago that a simple act of kindness, a slice of blueberry pie, plus a pair of sexy green eyes and some monkey noises would have been the keys to my heart.”

 

THE END

 

 

 (inspired by this photo of Misha posted to a Destiel Group on Facebook)

 

 

 


End file.
